Determining whether the cause of erectile dysfunction is a psychogenic problem originating from a mental problem or an organic problem originating from a physical problem is helpful in the general treatment of erectile dysfunction. The most useful method for diagnosing the cause of erectile dysfunction is a nocturnal (sleep) penile tumescence measurement method using a commercialized computer erection analyzer (for example, RigiScan® Plus). Men normally have three to five erections during sleep. The clinical value of this phenomenon is that the phenomenon is a desirable indicator for distinguishing between erectile dysfunction and a normal state.
For example, when erections of a penis occur during sleep, this case may be judged as being normal. In contrast, when the state of an erection of the penis is weak or an erection of the penis does not occur, this case may be judged as being involved with erectile dysfunction. Accordingly, nocturnal penile tumescence measurement during sleep is an important part of erectile dysfunction treatment.
Furthermore, to achieve a satisfactory sexual activity, it is important to have sufficient penile rigidity and erectile duration during the erection of a penis. When a penis does not become rigid or becomes soft immediately after being rigid, a sexual activity cannot be maintained.
A conventional computer erection analyzer measures nocturnal penile tumescence by hanging rings on the head and bottom of a penis. However, the conventional computer erection analyzer is bulky, and may thus disturb the sleep of a subject.
An example of the solution to the problem in which nocturnal penile tumescence measurement disturbs the sleep of a subject is disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2011-0030443 entitled “Apparatus and Method for Measuring and Treating Penile Rigidity and Erection and Arterial/Venous Flow.”
In order to measure penile rigidity and erection and arterial/venous flow during sleep, this conventional technology includes: placing a sensor 2 or 50 configured to have a means for detecting pressure ICP in the cavernous body of a penis P and a change in the pressure and at least one converter 21 or 55 integrated with the sensor 2 or 50 or offset from the sensor and configured to convert a pressure signal, output from the pressure detection means, into an electric signal around the penis P; and connecting the sensor 2 or 50 to a housing 35, including a means for amplifying and recording a signal output from the transducer 21 or 55, and a means for analyzing the signal by means of a microprocessor in order to measure the fatigue state of an ischiocavernous muscle (IC) and to measure a change in the force of the ischiocavernous muscle (IC) and a change in arterial/venous flow in the cavernous body.
However, this conventional technology is problematic in that it is burdensome to connect the test apparatus to a computer and then analyze data because the test apparatus collects data offline, and is also problematic in that the apparatus is expensive. Furthermore, this conventional technology is problematic in that data obtained via hard measurement may be lost during movement. Accordingly, a more efficient method is required.
Another example of the solution to the problem in which nocturnal penile tumescence measurement disturbs the sleep of a subject is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 1944-133951 entitled “NPT Test Apparatus.”
The second conventional technology is configured such that a gallium-indium alloy maintained in a liquid phase at room temperature to thus have conductivity or electric resistance is encapsulated in an elastic tube, a pair of external connection conductors configured to form a sensor loop and thus have electrode terminals in contact with the encapsulated alloy at both ends are mounted, and a measuring circuit configured to measure an electric resistance value between both ends of the tube is included.
However, the second conventional technology is problematic in that the gallium-indium alloy having an electric resistance value between both ends of the tube is expensive and in that a motor is used to measure the circumference and rigidity of a body part of a user, and thus battery consumption and noise occur due to the operation of the motor.
Still another example of the solution to the problem in which nocturnal penile tumescence measurement disturbs the sleep of a subject is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0288370 entitled “Method and Means for Erection Enhancement.”
The third conventional technology includes a method and means for enhancing the function of a body part of a user by using a small-sized motor (vibrator) in order to improve the erectile state of the body part of the user.
However, the third conventional technology is also problematic in that it is impossible to control vibration to suit a body part of a user while taking into account the strength, operation time and operation intervals of the motor (vibrator) in response to a change in the body part of the user.